12 Czerwca 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:25 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Opole - Premiery 2002 08:30 Telezakupy 08:45 Mapeciątka; Właściwie, czyja to opowieść?; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 09:10 Jedyneczka 09:40 Lassie; odc.33 - Małpowanie; serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10:10 Opowieści z Mórz Południowych; odc.1; serial prod.australijskiej 11:00 Telezakupy 11:15 Zwierzęta świata; Pławikoniki australijskie - mistrzowie kamuflażu; film dok.prod.australijskiej; powt. 11:45 English and Arts; Sztuka podróżowania cz.3; nauka języka angielskiego 11:55 Interklasa. Nowa szansa dla nauczycieli 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Samo życie 12:45 Klan; odc.607; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:10 Katalog zabytków; Haczów 13:20 Kiosk przy Wspólnej; poradnik dla ubezpieczonych 13:30 Telezakupy 13:50 Forum; powt. 14:35 Podróże małe i duże; Bocznymi drogami - Ziemia Złotowska; stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Laboratorium; magazyn 15:30 Interklasa. Nowa szansa dla nauczycieli 15:35 Twarzą w twarz z Europą; Zmienić Kościół ,zachować wiarę 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1648; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Piłkarski Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:45 Klan; odc.608; telenowela TVP 18:10 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Maciej Szczepański 18:20 Między nami; audiotele:0-700-65-501 tak, 0-700-65-502 nie 19:00 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 19:10 Wieczorynka; Kacper; Reksio 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:10 Okruchy życia; Śmierć cheerleaderki; Death of a Cheerleader; 1994 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: William A.Graham; wyk: Kelly Martin,Tori Spelling,Valerie Harper 21:45 Oblicza mediów 22:10 O Borze - reportaż 22:40 Kronika kryminalna Jedynki - poza prawem 23:05 Monitor Wiadomości 23:30 Sportowy flesz 23:35 Czas na...kontrowersyjny dokument; Kapo; film dok.prod. izraelskiej 00:30 Szaleństwo wieku średniego; Middle Age Crazy; 1980 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: John Trent; wyk: Ann-Margret,Bruce Dern,Eric Christmas 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial 09.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (58): Podejrzenie - serial obyczajowy 09.50 Wieczór z Jagielskim na bis: Zbigniew Boniek i Urszula Dudziak - wywiad (powt.) 10.40 W pogoni za papierkiem - film obyczajowy, USA 12.30 Wielkie romanse dwudziestego wieku (5/26): Gloria i James Stewart - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Kabaret wśród gwiazd - Jubileuszowa AFERA (2) - pr. rozrywkowy 14.00 Lopaka i jego przyjaciel delfin (23/26): Nie ma jak surfing - serial 14.25 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 14.55 Providence (34) - serial obycz. 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Pol. 17.00 Słoneczny patrol (20) - serial 17.45 Nagroda Literacka Nike 2002 - nominacja: Marcin Świetlicki Czynny do odwołania 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Podróże z euro 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.30 Zaśpiewać Bogu w Hajnówce 19.55 Podróże z euro 20.00 Mundial 2002 - raport 20.30 Biało-czerwoni - mag. piłkarski 21.00 M jak miłość (78) - serial obycz. 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram i prognoza pogody 22.35 Dziwny jest ten świat 23.20 KRONIKA PEWNEGO NAPADU - film kryminalny, Wlk. Bryt. 00.55 NAUKA I WOJNA (6-ost.): Totalna dominacja - serial 01.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Zamek czarodziejów 7.25 Młody Herkules (45) - serial 7.50 Strażnik Teksasu (135) - serial 8.45 Boston Public (10) - serial 9.40 Serca na rozdrożu (45) - serial 10.25 Samo życie (60) - serial 10.55 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (8) - serial 11.50 Z głową w chmurach (85) - serial 12.45 Życie jak poker (49) - serial 13.15 Pokój na czarno (2) - serial 13.45 Zerwane więzi 14.45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (90) - serial 15.15 Robocop - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Studio Mundial 16.10 Amor Latino (101) - serial 17.05 Wysoka fala (60) - serial 18.00 Mistrzostwa Swiata 2002 - Nigeria - Anglia (I połowa) 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Mistrzostwa Swiata 2002 - Nigeria - Anglia (II połowa) 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (97) - serial 20.30 Studio Mundial 21.15 Zerwane wiezi, ok. 21.30 Lo sowanie LOTTO 22.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 - Szwecja - Argentyna (I połowa) 23.00 Informacje i sport 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 - Szwecja - Argentyna (II połowa) 24.00 Roger Waters - relacja z koncertu 1.00 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (13) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula (95) - telenowela 7.50 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata - serial anim. 8.15 Przyjaciel Bob - serial anim. 8.40 Podróż do serca świata - serial anim. 9.05 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 9.30 Tele Gra 10.35 Telesklęp 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Granice 13.25 Podróż do serca świata - serial anim. 13.50 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.15 Beverly Hills 90210 (191) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (97) - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (14) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad "i" 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Król przedmieścia (11) - serial 20.50 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 21.20 Klient (2) - serial 22.20 TVN Fakty 22.35 Rodzina Soprano (38) - serial 23.45 Granice - serial dok. 0.15 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 0.45 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Regionalna 6.30 Kurier 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Tommy i Oscar 7.30 Kurier 7.35 Opowieści Taty Bobra 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Przewodnik po ekonomii 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Saga Jacksonów 10.20 Regiony kultury 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 To jest temat 12.00 Odkryj nowy świat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Oko w oko z żywiołem 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Rodowody 14.30 Kurier 14.45 To jest temat 15.00 Legendy dalekich mórz 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Odkryj nowy świat 17.15 To jest temat 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Regiony kultury 18.30 Program lokalny 19.30 50 lat TVP 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.40 Eurotel 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Tygodnik gospodarczy 21.30 Kurier 21.45 Program lokalny 22.00 Niewinni i skazani 23.40 Kurier 0.10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 06.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 07.50 Alicja w krainie czarów - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Mundial 2002 - mecz Nigeria - Anglia 10.50 Najemnicy (3) - serial sens. 11.50 Bieg po szmal (10) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Hotelik 'Pod Sosnami' (4) - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Oh, Baby 2 (19) - serial kom. 13.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Słowenia - Paragwaj 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (80) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fiorella (40) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 17.00 Bieg po szmal (11) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program public. 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Viper (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz Słowenia - Paragwaj 21.50 Dziennik 22.00 Inf. sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.05 INFORmator gospodarczy - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22.15 Najemnicy (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 Głuchy telefon (2) - serial komediowy, USA 23.45 Mundial 2002 - mecz RPA - Hiszpania 01.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 7.35 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (25) telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (23) telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (115) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.00 Asy wywiadu (3) - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela (70) - telenowela 14.40 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.05 Maska - serial-anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Ball.Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (26) - serial 16.45 Krok za krokiem (56) - serial 17.15 Klaun (22) - serial 18.10 Asy wywiadu (4) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (116) - serial 20.00 Orbitowanie bez cukru - film obycz. USA (1994), wyk. Winona Ryder, Ethan Hawke, Ben Stiller, Janeane Garofalo, Steve Zahn, Swoosie Kurtz, Joe Don Baker 21.50 Marlin Bay (15) - serial 22.45 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa - film sens, kanad. (1999), wyk. Henry Czerny, Polly Shannon, Simon MacCorkindale 0.20 Orbitowanie bez cukru - film obycz. USA (1994) 2.00 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Klan; od. 594; telenowela TVP 08:50 Dobre książki; magazyn 09:20 Przyrodnicy; Życie najważniejsze - Andrzej Dyrcz; program Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego 09:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 10:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 10:35 Wyprawy z Azymutem; Wielka kraina małych owczarków, czyli... Nizina Środkowopolska; program dla młodych widzów 11:00 Trzy misie; odc. 11/26 - Leśne święto; serial animowany dla dzieci 11:30 Klan; odc. 594; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bitwy; Racławice 1794; film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki; powt. 13:30 Dzień wielkiej ryby; 1998 film fab. prod. polskiej (70'); reż: Andrzej Barański; wyk: Jan Peszek, Joanna Brodzik, Jan Wieczorkowski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Anna Majcher 14:40 Adam Małysz; Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Dobre książki; magazyn; powt. 15:40 Przyrodnicy; Życie najważniejsze - Andrzej Dyrcz; program Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego; powt. 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Kontrowersje; Granice wolności osobistej; program publicystyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Eurotel; magazyn 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Wyprawy z Azymutem; Wielka kraina małych owczarków, czyli... Nizina Środkowopolska; program dla młodych widzów; powt. 18:00 Trzy misie; odc. 11/26 - Leśne święto; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 594; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Świerszczyka; odc. 7; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Wieści polonijne 20:20 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; pod redakcją Lucyny Smolińskiej 20:45 Polskie smaki; Polędwica wołowa 21:00 Dzień wielkiej ryby; 1998 film fab. prod. polskiej (70'); reż: Andrzej Barański; wyk: Jan Peszek, Joanna Brodzik, Jan Wieczorkowski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Anna Majcher; powt. 22:10 Adam Małysz; Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; reportaż; powt. 22:25 Przeboje z Łańcuta; Philippe Bernold gra koncert e-moll Saverio Mercadante; .; wyk: Philippe Bernold - flet, Sinfonietta Cracovia, dyryguje Tadeusz Wojciechowski 23:00 Linia specjalna; Jan Nowak Jeziorański 23:45 Monitor Wiadomości 00:05 Sportowy flesz 00:10 Tylko rock; I wszystko się może zdarzyć - koncert Anity Lipnickiej - cz.II 00:50 Znak orła; odc. 2/14 - Słowo Zakonu; 1977 serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. polskiej; reż: Hubert Drapella 01:15 Przygody Świerszczyka; odc. 7; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:20 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 594; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Autoportret z kochanką; 1996 film fab. prod. polskiej (84'); reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Katarzyna Figura, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Jerzy Trela 03:50 Santor Cafe "Nic oprócz miłości"; recital Ireny Santor 04:20 Elementarz; film animowany Krzysztofa Krauzego 04:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 04:45 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; pod redakcją Lucyny Smolińskiej; powt. 05:10 Polskie smaki; Polędwica wołowa; powt. 05:30 Kontrowersje; Granice wolności osobistej; program publicystyczny; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Biały konik - (The White Pony) familijny, Irlandia 1999, 88 min. 08:00 Starszy brat - (Big Brother Trouble) familijny, USA 2000, 84 min. 09:30 Na falach - (Making Waves) dramat, 1994, 87 min. 11:00 Wiosna panie sierżancie - komedia, Polska 1974, 97 min. 12:40 Askari - (Askari) dramat, W. Brytania 2001, 85 min. 14:10 Drużba mimo wszystko - (Best Man In Grass Greek) komedia, USA 2001, 80 min. 15:35 Gazeciarze - (The Paper Brigade) komedia, USA 1996, 89 min. 17:10 Granice - (Boundaries) krótkometrażowy, 17 min. 17:30 Biały konik - (The White Pony) familijny, Irlandia 1999, 88 min. 19:00 Shackleton, cz. 1 - (Shackleton Ep. 01) przygodowy, W. Brytania 2001, 102 min. 20:50 Wszystko może się zdarzyć - (Anything Possible) krótkometrażowy, 6 min. 21:00 Shackleton, cz. 2 - (Shackleton Ep. 02) przygodowy, W. Brytania 2001, 86 min. 22:35 Malena - (Malena) dramat, Włochy 2000, 88 min. 00:05 Królowe nocy, odc. 9: Nauka panny Bunny - (G-String Divas 09: Educating Miss Bunny (Revised Version)) erotyczny, USA, 26 min. 00:35 Księżyc śmierci - (Killing Moon) sensacyjny, USA 2000, 84 min. 02:05 Przerażająca miłość - (Terrifying Love) dokument, 49 min. 02:55 Skrzypce przestały grać - dramat, Polska 1988, 115 min. 04:55 Drużba mimo wszystko - (Best Man In Grass Greek) komedia, USA 2001, 80 min. WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 12:00 Kolejorz magazyn piłkarski 12:20 Policjanci magazyn policyjny 12:35 Kawa na ławę program publicystyczny 13:00 K2 - konkurs muzyczny 13:15 Jak powstał film program dokumentalny 13:45 Walizka pełna marzeń recital pieśni żydowskich 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 TeleKonin magazyn 15:30 "Pod słońcem Afryki" serial przyrodniczy 16:00 "Pod Pretekstem" relacja z otwarcia klubu 16:30 Program lokalny 17:15 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17:30 Z planu filmowego magazyn filmowy 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Na zdrowie magazyn medyczny 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 19:20 Muzyka z WTK 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:30 Wystawa kwiatów - Chelsea '98 21:50 Tajemnice urody magazyn poradnikowy 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 Na zdrowie magazyn medyczny 23:20 Zakończenie programu TTK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:30 Z Ratusza 17:45 W trosce o nasze bezpieczeństwo 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 22:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 23:00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Byle przed ślubem (Jamais Avant Le Mariage) film obyczajowy, Francja, 1982, 90 min 16.00 Złoty pierścionek, bukiet czerwonych róż (Koleczko Zootoje, Bukiet Iz Alik Roz) melodramat, Rosja, 1994, 100 min 18.00 Mararia (Mararia) melodramat, Hiszpania, 1998, 109 min 20.00 Dokument. Za kulisami: Samotne, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min 20.30 Cicha noc, święta noc (Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht) dramat, Niemcy, 1999, 89 min 22.00 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu (Last Tango In Paris) dramat, Włochy / Francja, 1972, 129 min 00.30 Z archiwum seksu (5 z 7): Erotyka z kosmosu 2 (The Sex Files Part two: Alien Erotica 2) film erotyczny, Wielka Brytania, 1999, 90 min. TeDe 06.00 Muzyczny VIP – magazyn muzyczny 06.30 KINOmaniaK – odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 07.00 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.15 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 07.50 „Alicja w krainie czarów” („Alice in Wonderland”) – serial animowany, Japonia-USA 08.20 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Nigeria - Anglia 10.50 „Najemnicy” („Soldier of Fortune 2”) (3) - Serial akcji, USA 1997, prod. Jerry Bruckheimer, Don Simpson, Neil R. Russell, Greg Strangis, wyk. Brad Johnson, 11.50 „Bieg po szmal” („Arliss”) (10) – serial, produkcja: Timothy Marx, wyk. Robert Wuhl, 12.20 „Hotelik pod sosnami” („Payne") (4) – serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. Dorothy Lyman, John Rich, wyk. John Larroquette, JoBeth Williams, Julie Benz, Rick Batalla 12.50 „Oh, Baby 2” (19) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, prod. Linda Mathious, 13.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Słowenia – Paragwaj 15.35 „Miasteczko Evening Shade” („Evening Shade”) (80) – serial komediowy, USA 1990-1994, reż. Robby Benson, Frank Bonner, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Ossie Davis, 16.00 „Fiorella” („Pobre Diabla”) (40) – telenowela, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, 17.00 „Bieg po szmal” („Arliss”) (11) – serial, produkcja: Timothy Marx, wyk. Robert Wuhl, 17.30 Hot Chat - interaktywny program publicystyczny 17.45 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 „Życiowa szansa 2” (58) – teleturniej 19.00 "Viper" ("Viper 3") (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, 20.00 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 20.10 Informacje sportowe 20.13 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Słowenia – Paragwaj 22.05 INFORmator gospodarczy - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22.15 „Najemnicy” („Soldier of Fortune 2”) (4) - Serial akcji, USA 1997, prod. Jerry Bruckheimer, Don Simpson, Neil R. Russell, Greg Strangis, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke, Mark A. Sheppard, David Selby 23.15 „Głuchy telefon” („Grapevine") (2) – serial komediowy, USA 1992, reż. David Frankel, Ron Lagomarsino, wyk. Lynn Clark, Steven Eckholdt, Jonathan Penner 23.45 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz RPA - Hiszpania 01.35 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 02.25 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 03.00 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Romantica 06.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 111) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 07.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 9) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 08.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 09.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 64) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 10.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 110) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 11.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 12.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 13.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 63) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 14.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 111) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 15.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 9) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 16.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 17.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 64) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 18.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 110) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 19.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 20.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 21.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 63) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 22.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 111) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 23.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 9) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 24.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 01.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 64) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) Eurosport 08:30 Turniej ATP w Londynie - 2 dzień Tenis ziemny 09:30 Wyścig serii GT w Sugo Automobilizm 10:00 Zawody Pucharu Świata w Fort Williams Kolarstwo górskie 10:30 Puchar Narodów w Modenie Jeździectwo 11:30 Klasyka Mistrzostw Świata - mecz Nigeria - Hiszpania z MŚ '98 Piłka nożna 12:30 Historie Mistrzostw Świata Piłka nożna (powt.) 12:45 Figueroi Century Matches magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13:30 Wyścig serii GT w Sugo Automobilizm 14:00 Turniej ATP w Londynie - 3 dzień Tenis ziemny (na żywo) 18:30 Superbike magazyn mistrzostw świata 19:00 Inside the Teams magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Świat żeglarstwa magazyn 20:30 Regaty Volvo Ocean Race Żeglarstwo 21:00 US PGA Tour - turniej Buick Classic Golf 22:00 Inside the Teams magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 23:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:15 Klasyka Mistrzostw Świata - mecze Brazylia - Włochy z MŚ '70, '82 i '94 Piłka nożna 00:15 Busan Culture Cup magazyn (powt.) 00:30 Inside the Teams magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 01:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 01:45 Ibaraki Culture Cup magazyn (powt.) 02:00 Zakończenie programu Avante 05:00 Transport w dziejach 06:00 Horyzonty 06:30 Czciciele szybkości 07:00 Podniebne wyzwania 08:00 Najemnicy 08:30 Świat samochodów 09:00 Słynne samoloty 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 Desant z powietrza 11:00 Transport w dziejach 12:00 Horyzonty 12:30 Czciciele szybkości 13:00 Podniebne wyzwania 14:00 Najemnicy 14:30 Świat samochodów 15:00 Słynne samoloty 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 Desant z powietrza 17:00 Transport w dziejach 18:00 Horyzonty 18:30 Dookoła świata z Nickiem Sandersem 19:00 Skrzydła nad światem 20:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 20:30 Przyjemność z jazdy 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Świat wodnych bolidów 23:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 23:30 Dziwniejsze od fikcji 00:00 Horyzonty 00:30 Dookoła świata z Nickiem Sandersem 01:00 Skrzydła nad światem 02:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 02:30 Przyjemność z jazdy 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Świat wodnych bolidów Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 06:30 "Opowieści Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 07:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci Niemcy 07:30 "Hoboczaki" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 08:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 08:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 09:00 "Mała dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 09:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 10:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 10:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 11:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 11:30 "Opowieści Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 12:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci Niemcy 12:30 "Hoboczaki" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 13:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 13:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 14:00 "Mała dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 14:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 15:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 15:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 16:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 16:30 "Opowieści Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 17:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci Niemcy 17:30 "Hoboczaki" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 18:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 18:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 19:00 "Mała Dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 19:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 20:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 20:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 21:00 "Rozkaz z góry" Filmax Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Fred Olen Ray, wyk.Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Ted Monte, Wendy Schumacher, Jenna Bodnar film sensacyjny USA 1999 22:45 "Eskorta 2" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Gary Graver, wyk.Peter Banner, Callista Carradine, Scott Coppola, Robert Donavan thriller USA 1997 00:30 "Błyskawiczna ucieczka 2" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Oley Sassone, wyk.Corey Haim, Cynthia Rothrock, Leo Rossi, Sarah Buxton film kryminalny USA 1994 02:00 Zakończenie programu Kabel 1 06:30 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1990 07:25 Home Shopping Europe - Live Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:25 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 09:25 Männerwirtschaft - Comedy - Serie, USA 1974 wyk.Jack Klugman, Tony Randall, Michael Lerner, Elinor Donahue, Al Molinaro 10:00 Männerwirtschaft - Comedy - Serie, USA 1974 wyk.Jack Klugman, Tony Randall, Hugh Hefner, Janis Hansen, Al Molinaro, Curt Conway, Arthur Batanides 10:30 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1964 wyk.Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William Hopper, William Talman, Ray Collins, Chris Robinson, Robert Quarry, Gregory Morton, Wesley Lau 11:30 Flipper - Die neuen Abenteuer - Abenteuer - Serie, USA 1998 wyk.Whip Hubley, Tiffany Lamb, Darrin Klimek, Anja Coleby, Craig Marriott, Laura Donaldson, Gus Mercurio, Skye Patch 12:25 Hawaii 5 - 0 - Krimi - Serie, USA 1976 wyk.Jack Lord, James MacArthur, Kam Fong, Herman Wedemeyer, Harry Endo, Alba Francesca, James Karen, Janit Kahoano, David Huddleston 13:25 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 wyk.Robert Wagner, Stefanie Powers, Lionel Stander, Jeremy Kemp, Simon MacCorkindale, Bernard Fox, Jim McKrell, Michael Evans 14:25 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1990 wyk.Andy Griffith, Nancy Stafford, Julie Sommars, Clarence Gilyard jr., Jerry Hardin, Ted Henning, Deborah Hobart, Robert Sampson, Edward Edwards 15:20 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1998 Diagnose wyk.Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Barry Van Dyke, Charlie Schlatter, Shelley Long, John Liska, Adam West, Richard Herd, Rich Cooper 16:15 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1994 wyk.Joe Nipote, James McCaffrey, Dorian Harewood, Jamie Rose, Adam Hendershott, Parley Bear, John Cothrane jr., Joseph Carberry, Jack Shearer 17:20 K1 Nachrichten 17:29 WM-Telegramm 17:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1989 wyk.Richard Dean Anderson, Dana Elcar, Victoria Fyodorova, Audrey Landers, Terry David Mulligan, Babs Chula, Dana Still, Roman Podhara 18:30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1991 wyk.Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino, Amanda Bearse, Ted McGinley, Dorit Sauer, Bubba Smith, Carol Gustafson 19:00 Alf - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1987 wyk.Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Benji Gregory, Andrea Elson, Judy Landers, Tommi Piper 19:30 Glücksrad - Gewinnshow 20:15 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1997 Diagnose wyk.Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Barry Van Dyke, Charlie Schlatter, Carey Van Dyke, Shane Van Dyke, Julio Dolce Vita, Yelba Osorio, Josh Roman 21:15 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1997 Diagnose wyk.Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Barry Van Dyke, Charlie Schlatter, Christopher Norris, William Christopher, Sally Kellerman, Elliott Gould, Loretta Swit 22:20 Practice - Die Anwälte - Krimi - Serie, USA 1998 wyk.Dylan McDermott, Lisa Gay Hamilton, Steve Harris, Camryn Manheim, Kelli Williams, Michael Badalucco, Lara Flynn Boyle, Marla Sokoloff, Michael Tucker 23:20 Showdown in Managua - Action-Thriller, USA 1995 01:13 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 01:15 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1989 02:10 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1994 03:07 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 03:10 Home Shopping Europe - Live Shopping, Deutschland 2002 04:10 Practice - Die Anwälte - Krimi - Serie, USA 1998 04:55 Flipper - Die neuen Abenteuer - Abenteuer - Serie, USA 1998 RTL 2 05:20 Seriale animowane 08:00 POPSTARS program rozrywkowy 08:50 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy (powt.) 09:45 Najgłupsi przestępcy świata program rozrywkowy 10:40 "Diabli nadali" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1998/2000 11:35 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 12:05 Seriale animowane 17:00 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 17:30 "Diabli nadali" serial komediowy USA 1998/2000 18:30 "Shin Chan" serial komediowy Japonia 1992-2002 19:00 "Dragon Ball Z" serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Gwiezdne wrota" serial SF USA 2000 21:15 "Andromeda" serial SF USA 2000 22:15 "Lexx" serial SF Niem./Kan 1998 23:05 "Mroczne dziedzictwo" serial fantastyczny USA 1996 00:00 Exklusiv magazyn reporterów (powt.) 00:50 Wiadomości 01:00 "Day of the Roses" reż.Peter Fisk, wyk.John Bach, Chris Betts, Aaron Blabey, Carol Burns thriller katastroficzny (powt.) Australia 1998 03:00 "Co się zdarzyło w Deception Ridge" reż.John McPherson, wyk.Ed Begley Jr., Miquel Ferrer, Michael O'Keefe, Morgan Brayton film sensacyjny USA 1994 04:40 "Adrenalin Junkies" serial obyczajowy Australia 1995-98 Arte 14:00 Album rodzinny magazyn familijny 14:30 Bahia Voyages, Voyages magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 15:15 "Opowieści z Albanii" film dokumentalny (powt.) Holandia 2000 16:10 Legenda o pszczołach zabójcach 360° - Reportaż GEO (powt.) 16:40 Alsolut magazyn dokumentalny 17:30 "Topielec" reż.Christian Petzold, wyk.Nina Hoss, Andre Hennicke, Sven Pippig, Heinrich Schmieder film obyczajowy (powt.) Niemcy 2001 19:00 "O ludziach i waleniach" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2001 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20:15 "Robi się poważnie" "Kobiety za sterem" serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 20:45 "Czas znów się zobaczyć - pokolenie protestujących przeciwko Pinochetowi" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 21:45 "Roland Petit - 25 lat Ballet National de Marseille" film dokumentalny Francja 1997 22:50 "Priveli Mertskhali" reż.Nana Mchedlidze, wyk.Dodo Abashidze, V. Nadaraia, Ipolite Khvichya, A. Khrkhadze komedia ZSRR 1975 00:05 "Metropolis" reż.Fritz Lang, wyk.Brigitte Helm, Gustaw Frohlich, Alfred Abel, Rudolf Klein-Rogge film SF (powt.) Niemcy 1926 CT 2 05:00 Sport na świecie magazyn sportowy 05:45 Tygodnik kulturalny 06:00 Czarna, biała magazyn 06:20 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 06:40 Wiadomości na świecie 07:55 Panorama 08:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Szwecja - Argentyna 10:25 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Nigeria - Anglia 12:10 Dzwońcie do nauczyciela magazyn 12:55 "Cudowne lata" wyk.F. Savage, A. Millsová, D. Lauria serial dla dzieci USA 1988-93 13:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz RPA - Hiszpania 15:25 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Słowenia - Paragwaj 17:10 Złota Ostrava - mityng lekkoatletyczny 19:15 mecz Czechy - Łotwa Koszykówka 20:00 Czeskie ślady na brzegach Bajkału program dokumentalny 21:00 "21" magazyn 21:30 Studio Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 magazyn sportowy 21:50 Diagnoza magazyn medyczny 22:10 Naukowiec magazyn popularnonaukowy 22:40 Paszkwil magazyn muzyczny 23:40 powtórka meczu wybranego przez telewidzów Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 01:25 "Europejczycy" serial dokumentalny 02:20 "21" magazyn 03:00 Dzwońcie do nauczyciela magazyn 03:45 Szkoła dla rodziny magazyn 04:00 Newshour with Jim Lehrer program informacyjny Nova 05:55 Śniadanie z Novą 08:30 "Teletubusie" serial animowany 09:00 "Życie oceanów" serial przyrodniczy 09:25 "Świat błękitnych głębin" serial przyrodniczy 09:55 "Rosalinda" wyk.S. Ortiz, G. Pérez, F. Caballer telenowela Meksyk 1999 10:35 "Klątwa Różowej Pantery" reż.Blake Edwards, wyk.David Niven, Robert Wagner, Herbert Lom, Ted Wass komedia Wielka Brytania 1983 12:30 "Druga szansa 2" wyk.B. Campbell, S. Ward, S. Thompson, J. Nordling, S. West serial obyczajowy USA 1999-2000 13:15 "Łowczynie" reż.J. Reiner, wyk.A. O'Toole, A. Palladin, A. Ubach serial obyczajowy USA 2000 14:00 "Dziki księżyc" telenowela Argentyna 1999-2000 14:55 "Zbuntowany anioł" telenowela Argentyna 1998 15:40 Ačko talk show 16:25 "J.A.G. 4" wyk.David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1997 17:15 Teraz z regionów 17:25 Koło fortuny teleturniej 17:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 "Żar tropików" wyk.Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 "Na zawsze" reż.Steven Spielberg, wyk.Richard Dreyfuss, Holly Hunter, Brad Johnson, Audrey Hepburn film przygodowy USA 1989 22:20 Obywatelskie judo magazyn 22:55 "Policjanci z przedmieścia" reż.V. Olmer, wyk.V. Zavřel, M. Suchánek, M. Šimáček serial komediowy 23:25 "Ścigani" reż.Kevin Hooks, wyk.Laurence Fishburne, Stephen Baldwin, Salma Hayek, Will Patton film sensacyjny USA 1996 01:05 Prognoza pogody 01:10 "Fatalny rewolwer" wyk.K. Kristofferson, H. Winkler, P. Duffy, M. York serial obyczajowy USA 1997 01:55 "Afrodyzjaka" serial erotyczny 03:00 Obywatelskie judo magazyn 03:50 Ačko talk show 04:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej Rai Due 05:10 Farmakologia kliniczna . Wykład 26 program edukacyjny 05:55 W gabinecie dyrektora 06:00 Śmiejesz się?! 07:00 Go cart program dla dzieci 08:30 "Amiche Nemiche" serial 10:05 10 minut z... 10:15 Kolorowy świat. Kobiety odrzucone Telewizja edukacyjna 10:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 10:35 Magazyn medyczny 10:45 Nonsolosoldi magazyn gospodarczy 10:50 Neon Cinema magazyn filmowy 11:00 Wiadomości 11:15 "Costanza" Włoskie Południe reż.Gianluigi Calderone, wyk.Monica Guerritore, Enzo De Caro, Veronica Logan, Marina Ninchi film obyczajowy Włochy 1998 13:00 Wiadomości 13:30 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 13:50 Zdrowie magazyn medyczny 14:05 Na twoim miejscu talk show 15:30 Włochy na Dwójce 16:30 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1994 17:00 Nareszcie Disney filmy animowane dla dzieci 17:30 "Digimon 02" serial animowany Francja/Japonia/USA 2000 17:50 Net magazyn aktualności 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:10 Magazyn sportowy 18:20 Zmienna pogoda 18:40 "Cuori rubati" serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002 19:10 "Wolff un poliziotto a Berlino" serial kryminalny Niemcy 20:00 "Tom & Jerry", "Popeye" filmy animowane dla dzieci 20:20 Lotto o ósmej 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 "Lui e lei" reż.Luciano Manuzzi, wyk.Vittoria Belvedere, Enrico Mutti, Giulio Base, Beatrice Fazi serial obyczajowy Włochy 1998 22:45 "Ostry dyżur" serial obyczajowy USA 1995 23:40 Wyniki losowań lotto 23:45 Wiadomości 00:10 Neon Cinema magazyn filmowy 00:20 Wiadomości parlamentarne magazyn aktualności 00:30 Prognoza pogody 00:35 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:40 "Wściekłość i sprawiedliwość" reż.Terence H. Winkless, wyk.Cynthia Rothrock, Richard Norton, Brian Thompson, Patrick Malone film sensacyjny USA 1992 02:05 Zdrowie magazyn medyczny (powt.) 02:20 Włoskie pytania 02:30 Il Caffe' 03:00 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:35 Przegląd prasy magazyn aktualności 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Ekonomia turystyki . Wykład 11 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Ekonomika organizacji non profit . Wykład 12 program edukacyjny TVE 05:20 Espana de norte a sur 06:30 Gente magazyn kulturalny 07:15 Hablemos de negocios 07:30 Telediario matinal wiadomości poranne 09:10 Los desayunos de TVE 10:00 La aventura del saber TV educativa program edukacyjny 11:00 Asi son las cosas 11:45 Para gourmet 12:00 Saber vivir 13:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 13:30 Jara y sedal 14:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 14:30 Corazon de primavera 15:00 Telediario 1 wiadomości 15:45 El Tiempo 15:50 Telenowela 18:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 18:30 La bruja aburrida 19:00 Europa 2002 19:30 A saco 20:00 Gente magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Telediario 2 wiadomości 21:45 El Tiempo 21:50 "Adorables mentiras" Ciclo cine Latinoamericano reż.Gerardo Chijona, wyk.Luis Alberto Garcia, Mirta Ibarra, Isabel Santos, Thais Valdes komedia Hiszpania/Kuba 1992 23:30 El tercer grado 00:00 Los libros 01:00 El mundo en 24 horas 01:30 Polideportivo 02:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 02:30 "Pobre diabla" telenowela 04:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 04:30 Asi son las cosas TV4 (Szwecja) 06:00 Program poranny 09:35 Przerwa 12:15 Köket 12:45 Dagens rätt 12:55 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 13:30 Fotbolls-VM 2002 magazyn sportowy 14:20 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 14:30 Fotbolls-VM 2002 magazyn sportowy 15:20 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 15:35 "Skilda världar" serial Szwecja 1996 16:00 "Beverly Hills 90210-year 9" serial obyczajowy USA 1999 16:45 "Sunset Beach" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 17:35 "Farmen" serial Szwecja 2001 18:05 Keno 18:10 Wiadomości lokalne 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Wiadomości 18:50 Wiadomości gospodarcze 19:00 Jeopardy! 20:00 Naturen program przyrodniczy 21:00 "Nowojorscy gliniarze" serial sensacyjny USA 1998 22:00 Wiadomości 22:15 Prognoza pogody 22:20 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 V64 Vinnare 23:05 Fotbolls-VM 2002 magazyn sportowy 01:05 "Wesele grabarza" reż.John Bradshaw, wyk.Adrien Brody, Holly Gagnier, Jeff Wincott, Kari Wuhrer komedia Kanada 1997 02:40 Program na dobranoc 02:45 Zakończenie programu NBC 05:00 Asia Market Watch magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 Today's Business Europe magazyn gospodarczy 08:00 Europe Squawk Box magazyn gospodarczy 10:00 IQ - Das interaktive Quiz quiz 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 20:00 SMS Challenge magazyn 22:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 00:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Avante z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Junior z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 (Szwecja) z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 2002 roku